pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Floramon
Floramon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Flora. Although it digivolved like a reptile, just like Palmon, it is categorized as an unusual Digimon of the Plant type. Its whole face has the appearance of a flower, and the petal-styled shell usually protects its head like a helmet. When intruders are not around or when it's in a good mood, the petals on its head and both of its arms open up wide. It sees Palmon as its rival, and has a very prideful personality.[4] Digimon AdventureEdit The first Floramon the kids encountered was one ofPuppetmon's playmates, who commonly found hanging around with Deramon, another of Puppetmon's henchmen. Like the others, she was unhappy about working for Puppetmon and agreed to help theDigiDestined get inside Puppetmon's mansion. With Deramon she then helped them stall Puppetmon by firing his own cannon at him. When Puppetmon threatened them, Floramon and Deramon fled. Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Floramon (Adventure) During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, a group of Floramon lived in the territory of ShogunGekomon. But they along with the Mushroomon were among the Digimon to fall under the control of the Digimon Emperor, and attacked the DigiDestined when they showed up there. The DigiDestined managed to escape and later destroy the Control Spire. Some Floramon were among the prisoners Cody Hida broke out of the Emperor's base when Kimeramon was completed. Digimon TamersEdit A Floramon is one of IceDevimon's victims frozen in his collection. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Floramon (Frontier) Several Floramon inhabit the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. A Molehill Out Of A Mountain Others are visiting the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial visit, Bizarre Bazaar and are there again when the DigiDestined return. All Aboard The Tag Team Express. Some Floramon are also members of Ranamon's fan club.Beastie Girl Digimon Data SquadEdit After Hiroshi Yushima and Kamemon escaped from Merukimon's lair, they came upon a Floramon village. Digimon Xros WarsEdit Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest! Digimon World 2Edit Floramon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Akatorimon depending on its DP. Floramon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World 3Edit Floramon just dance on Suzaku Hall Digimon World DSEdit Floramon can digivolve into Vegiemon depending on its stats. Floramon can be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Floramon is #063 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-type Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 132 MP, 64 Attack, 50 Defense, 73 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Antidote 1 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Floramon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Veggiemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Floramon, your Digimon must be at least LV12 with 100 insect/plant expierience. Floramon DNA-digivolves to Chuchidarumon with Mushroomon, or to Sunflowmon with Monodramon. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Floramon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Woodmon. It can be found in the Chip Forest. Digimon BattleEdit Floramon is a currently unobtainable Digimon with the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 3 INT. It is found in the Forest of Learning as an enemy Digimon that drops the unique item Floramon's Flower Paddle. Attacks *'Rain of Pollen' (Allergy Shower): Generates allergy-inducing pollen from the flowers on both of its arms, which causes anyone who suffers from it, even larger Digimon, to be unable to keep hold of their presence of mind, and completely lose their fighting spirit. *'Stamen Rope' (Sweet Scent) Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Digimon World Dusk #↑ Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Part II" 41 #↑ Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/floramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Floramon] Category:Digimon Category:Characters